El acoso
by Rain Liddle
Summary: Baku Chang tiene demasiado aprecio por Rinalí Lee. Eso no es algo que un acosador hace...


**El acoso**

Baku sabe que no está haciendo nada malo. Son las tres de la madrugada, hora en la cual se supone que todos duermen y no hay nadie que pueda molestarlo en su febril tarea: Revisar una a una las fotografías que Chao Zi –Un joven sumamente inteligente y confiable, por supuesto dentro de su rama, que ha pasado los últimos meses en una travesía en Japón- ha tomado tan amablemente a cambio de sólo un par de libras. No está mal interesarse por cómo se encuentra el objeto de su afecto, tras una batalla dura y difícil… En la cual perdió desafortunadamente la mitad de su atuendo, cosa que hizo que el joven Chang lanzara una cantidad copiosa de sangre por la nariz. Sin contar que también perdió su larga cabellera glamorosa de amazona. Lo último hizo llorar al Grandioso. Pero una vez que razonó, la horrenda idea de su queridísima Rinalí siendo acosada por Noés y akumas en un país lejano y desconocido, hizo que la indignación y la ira le cerraran el puño y lo dirigieran al cielo, jurando que esa clase de situaciones jamás se darían el día en que él fuera Supervisor del Cuartel Central.

Bueno, las fotos son de los últimos dos meses. Irán al cajón secreto junto a su cama…Que en realidad ya es más una caja fuerte desde que le puso un candado y la mandó a blindar. Pero sigue teniendo encima una lamparita y un libro con cuentos de hada. Eso es bastante inocente. Nadie puede negarlo. Y lo que hay dentro son sólo un par de cosillas para cerciorarse de que esa persona a la que tanto ama se encuentra bien. Las fotografías que tomaron sus lacayos son para eso, aunque él las observe minuciosamente una por una cada noche antes de ir a dormir, pese a que ya son más de mil quinientas y cuando termina ya es de día otra vez. ¡Es que está buscando algo que pueda estar allí, en la imagen, dispuesta a perjudicar a la jovencita que más adora! Eso no es algo que un acosador hace.

Además, los ojos de las Rinalíes en las fotografías dicen que está bien la forma en la que está actuando.

-Te amamos, Baku-kun…-Dicen las cientos de bocas sonrosadas con bermellón, sonriendo dulcemente.

El joven Chang casi llora de felicidad al abrazar su pila de fotos parlantes , que murmullan frases de afecto y le dan el agradecimiento que se merece por toda su preocupación.

-¡Sí, yo también las amo! Oh, Rinalíes… ¡¿Cómo no amar tal cantidad de belleza y perfección encarnada¡Habría que ser de piedra o un completo iluso¡Ven a mis grandiosos brazos, amada mía!

Un par de brazos le rodean el cuello, suaves y tiernos.

-Ahora que estoy aquí, puedes amarme carnalmente, Baku-chan.-Los ojos del grandioso se dilataron. Sintió una cortina de cabello suave y lacio barrerse sobre su espalda cuando un rostro sonrojado y de piel tersa se posó en su hombro.

Baku levantó las pupilas de las fotos parlantes para contemplar al objeto de su grandioso afecto, allí en su alcoba, tan cerca que el contacto le quemaba. A punto estuvo de probar esos labios pincelados de bermellón cuando su mente al fin unió los cabos sueltos y sus manos maquinaron rápida, bruscamente, para apartarse de la aparición.

-¡Fou¡El Ilustre ya te ha pedido muchas veces que no hagas eso!-Aulló con los ojos cerrados, tomándose la cabeza. La falsa Rinalí lanzó una carcajada y un humo rojo la ocultó, durante un instante. La Deidad ancestral , con las manos tras la espalda y una sonrisa socarrona, divertida, se presentó ante él.

-¡Vamos! Como si éstos juegos no te gustaran un poco.

Baku Chang siente que sus reales mejillas comienzan a teñirse de rojo y aprieta los puños para decir casi sin voz:

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a denigrar los grandiosos sentimientos del ilustre yo con semejantes tretas , diabólicas, vulgares y satíricas?!

Fou sonríe más y más. Sus mejillas de piedra sólida, cambian de lugar, dando paso a sus dientes de marfil. Señala el montón de fotografías a los pies de su joven amo.

-¿El _acoso_ es algo "grandioso"?-Pregunta, divertida, conteniendo la cruel risa en la garganta dentro de su cuello corto.

El hombre dice que no con la cabeza, en tanto hace un esfuerzo por recogerlas y apretarlas contra su pecho. Lucha por controlar sus acciones , palabras y la erupción que amenaza su piel en las manos. Sin embargo, su rostro pálido comienza a enrojecer.

* * *

**N/A:** _Proxy ama el FouXBaku, le parece muy gracioso, aunque también ve obvio que el ilustre anda tras la joven Lee. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y pronto, queridos lectores, se conviertan en amados _ _reviewers_. 


End file.
